


You Beg So Good

by ahminjoon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Cock Cages, Creampie, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mashlum, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, mashton-centric, with mashlum fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahminjoon/pseuds/ahminjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please! Cal, please." Ashton hears Michael begging, his voice raspy and desperate. </p>
<p>It looks like they started the fun without him then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Beg So Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy, enjoy!

**You Beg So Good**

 

When Ashton gets home he can only hear moans.

"Please! Cal, please." Ashton hears Michael begging, his voice is raspy and desperate. It looks like they started the fun without him then.

He takes his jacket off and hangs it near the door. The sounds are coming from the bedroom and Ashton can't wait to see what exactly Calum is doing to Michael to make the boy beg like that.

Ashton stops in front of the open door of their bedroom. In their bed, Calum is pounding into Michael, his hips working fast and rough, just the way Michael likes to be fucked. Michael's on his knees with his ass raised pushing against Calum's thrusts, his hands are tied to their bed's headboard and his very red and angry dick is locked on his least favorite cock cage.

With one hand Calum is holding Michael's blond hair and pulling at it hard with every thrust, and with his other hand, he's holding Michael's hip so firmly that it will probably bruise. It's nothing that Michael isn't used to.

Ashton just watches for a moment. The way that Calum fucks their boyfriend with his eyes close and lost in the feeling of Michael's tight and delicious hole. He looks fucking beautiful like that. And Michael, his eyes also close and his lustful red mouth wide open allowing the most sinful moans out.

Calum eyes open after Michael begs again, "I need to come, please, please," and he looks straight to Ashton on the door. Calum smirks at him and pulls Michael's hair harshly, Ashton blood rush with the view of Michael's neck on display and his expression of hurt. Calum isn't gentle and Ashton knows that Michael loves it.

"Want to join in, babe?" He asks out of breath, giving a harder thrust. Michael moans loudly and turns his head at Ashton, his eyes are wide and pleading, his face red and his hair sticking on his forehead. It's a gorgeous view, Ashton could watch this all day.

"Ash. Plase! Calum's not letting me come." He whines. Calum let's go of his hair and slaps his ass hard. Michael grunts.

"I'm sure you did something to deserve this, kitten." Ashton goes to the bed while taking his clothes off. His dick already hard from what he's been watching.

Being this close to them he can see how bruised Michael's tied wrists are. And how on edge the younger boy looks. They're probably at it for a while.

Ashton averts his eyes from Michael and looks at Calum, his thrusts now are more erratic and fast. He's close.

"Ash! Ash!" Michael tries to get his attention, but with the way Calum is fucking him, probably hitting his prostate at every thrust, has him moaning Ashton name mindless.

Ashton starts to stroke himself while watching them. The sweat streaming down Calum's face is making his brown skin glows, it's mesmerizing. And when he comes, fuck, his eyes tight together, his mouth open letting an animalistic and filthy moan out, it all makes Ashton's dick pulse begging for more than only his hands.

For a moment, Ashton can't even hear Michael's moans anymore, he only sees Calum. That struggles for breath as he takes his dick from inside Michael's body and Ashton's fingers ache to touch him. And so, he does. He closes the distance between them and put his hands on his sweaty neck closing his fingers slightly. Calum's neck is thick but Ashton's huge hands can close together around it.

Calum grins at him. His lips lazy and satisfied after he had just come inside of Michael. Ashton wipes the smile from his face by kissing him voraciously. He grasps his hands a bit more, making Calum lost his breath for a moment, before letting him go. Michael is whining pitifully and really loudly by their side, disliking the lack of attention being given to him.

"He's all yours. But I wouldn't let him come anytime soon, the fucker was playing with himself when I got home." Calum hits Michael's already red ass again before getting up from the bed.

"Has he, now? Without permission?" Ashton asks as he starts to caress Michael's back. Michael's body is shaking a little and he's out of breath, and the touch only makes him whimper more.

"Yeah. He's been a very bad kitten. I'm going to make our dinner while you finish his punishment." Calum kisses Ashton cheek and then he does the some to the whimpering and tied boy.

"You're the best." Ash's answer before he hears Calum going to the bathroom to shower.

"Just us now, kitten." His hands are on Michael's hair now. Pulling at it and making Michael release delicious noises.

"Ashy. I'm sorry." His voice is desperate and he's breathing fast. He knows that Ashton's punishments are always worse then Calum's.

"You know the rules. Saying you're sorry won't do it." Ashton stops pulling Michael's hair and lingers his hands on his boyfriend's back until he reaches Michael's ass. Spanking it a few times making the blond yelp and groan. Then he lets his fingers go through Michael's opening feeling how wet and loose he is with all of Calum's come leaking.

"Fuck. You're so filthy, kitten." Michael moans making his entire body vibrate.

"Please, please, please. Calum didn't let me come since this afternoon. My dick hurts, Ash." He's squirming and pushing at his tied hands.

"You're going to hurt yourself, babe. Stop." Ashton cleans his finger on the sheets and goes to Michael's front to starts to untie his hands. His wrists are red and bruised, he must have been tied for a long time. Michael groans and Ashton give his wrists a few kisses, massaging it gently.

"You're still getting punished." He says before catching a water bottle on the nightstand then opening and passing it for Michael. Michael drinks it all. And looks at Ashton with his pleading eyes.

"Let me come first? I hate this cock cage, Ashy." Michael thinks that his beautiful eyes can win him anything. But not today.

"Oh, kitten. You're not coming anytime soon." Ashton caresses Michael's cheeks, holding his face with both his hands, before touching the blond boy's lips with his own. He kisses Michael slowly, but he moans with that simple touch after being on edge for so long.

Michael's hands reach Ashton's forgotten dick, and he starts to tug at it, twisting his hands just the way he knows Ashton likes and making Ashton release a low moan in his mouth. It feels so good to have Michael's hands on him. His dick is leaking and so fucking hard, Ashton needs to be inside of Michael right now.

He lets go of Michael's face and starts to kiss his pale neck and to play with his nipples, twisting and clutching at them again and again. Michael moans hoarsely, his body shaking so much and Ashton knows that Michael can't take much more but he also knows that Michael likes to go to his limit, he probably touched himself early knowing that Calum would catch him doing it.

So Ashton doesn't stop. He kisses and bites Michael's neck, making Michael stop stroking his dick and hold his breath. Ashton starts to go down kissing all the way until he gets to the blond hard nipples. He bites and pulls with his teeth at one nipple while playing with the other one with his hand. His skin tastes salty and delicious, Ashton wants to lick and bite every piece of his body. Michael is a mess of moans and pleas.

"Ash-Ashy." He tries to thrust his body against Ashton's, holding the older's shoulders. But he groans painfully when his locked and very sensitive dick rubs against Ashton's thigh.

Ashton let Michael's nipples alone and looks at his face.

"Be good, kitten. If you behave I will take that off, ok?" Michael just whines, his eyes a little glossy now.

"Do you want to stop, Mikey? Is this too much?" They only had used the cock cage a few times, for punishments and for short periods. Ashton's worried that maybe this is a bit too much for Michael and he doesn't want to do anything that the younger boy doesn't enjoy too.

"No," Michael says but he sniffs after with makes Ashton lift one eyebrow. "Don't wanna stop. I want to come and I want you do fuck me, please, Ash." He reaches for Ashton's dick again. But Ashton stops him.

"You sure?" He grips Michael's hair pulling it a little making Michael look right into his eyes.

"Yes." Michael grunts.

"Good." Ashton nods. "I'm going to fuck you, kitten. So hard that you won't be able to sit without thinking about it for days. Is that what you want?" He pushes Michael hair down hard, making the blond's body lower with his hand to ease the pain. Michael hisses.

"Yeah, I want that. So bad." Ashton manhandles him until he lays on the bed, with his back on the mattress. Michael takes a deep breath and Ashton smirks removing his hair from his face with one hand.

"Dirty kitten." He says before kneeling between Michael's legs. Ashton pushes his legs apart and lifts them admiring the view. Michael's red and leaking dick locked tightly in the cock cage, Michael's opening full of Calum's come and twitching under Ashton's gaze, his ass cheeks red and Ashton can't almost see the shape of Calum's fingers in it. It's a very tempting image and it's all his.

Ashton holds Michael's thighs and scratches them with his short nails leaving long red trails behind. "Fuck, you're a sin." Michael can only moan. His body is always so responsive twisting and shaking under Ashton's hands.

But Ashton can't tease Michael anymore, not with his dick screaming for touch and so hard it hurts. So Ashton takes the lube in the nightstand, and spills it on his fingers, rubbing it before he takes them to Michael's opening. He pushes two fingers inside of Michael at once, after all, the blond had already been fucked today.

Michael mewls at the touch parting his legs even more. Ashton starts to fuck his fingers inside of him, trying to find that bundle of nerves that is going to make Michael scream.

It doesn't take long for Ashton to find it, he presses at it a few times, and Michael screams that sinful moans. Ashton's dick twitches and he stops before he comes from only that noise and puts another finger inside of Michael, stretching him fast.

"I'm ready. I'm ready." Michael mumbles out of breath, pushing himself on Ashton's fingers.

Ashton doesn't waste any more time before he takes his fingers from Michael and then he's lubing his hard and large dick and starts to press his dick's head on Michael opening. When his head is inside of that tight and so warm hole Ashton has to hold himself from fucking into him like an animal. He can believe how tight and hot Michael is, every time he fucks him.

He looks at Michael flushed face and lowers his head to kiss his red mouth, making his dick goes deeper inside of the blond. Michael moans into Ashton's mouth, and Ashton can't hold himself anymore. He pushes himself entirely inside of Michael and without letting Michael get used to the intrusion he starts to thrust fast and rough.

Ashton buries his face on Michael's shoulder. Michael's locked dick is between them in what must be a very painful pressure and Ashton has a tight hold on Michael's waist, he bites the blond's shoulders mercilessly with one harder thrust making Michael arch his back from the bed.

Michael moans are one of the best sounds that Ashton has ever heard. He gets lost in it. Fucking him and biting his shoulders and neck while that sound goes straight to his ears with a warm and fast breath. Ashton wants to be inside of him for days. He wishes he could.

But he doesn't last long, not after all that foreplay and Michael is very close to being past his limit, so Ashton thrust a few more times on the shaking body below him and then he comes. He closes his eyes and let the white warm bliss washes through him. He gives a last slow thrust before leaving the body of the whimpering boy.

Ashton takes a few rapid breaths before focusing on Michael again. It's time to make his boy feel good.

He kisses Michael's cheek. "Kitten, you've been so good for me. I love you so much. I'm going to take care of you now, ok?" He says softly in Michael's ear.

"Love you. Please." He more moans then says. It looks like Michael doesn't have the strength to even more anymore.

Ashton starts to unlock Michael's cock cage, and the boy cries loud. He's sensitive and it must be painful. Ashton is fast and soon the blond's hard and leaking dick is free.

He lowers his head and starts to lick Michael's dick slowly making him whimper pitifully for more. And Ashton is done torturing his boy, so he hurries and puts all of his dick in his mouth, starting to suck fast while he starts to play with Michael's balls.  And it doesn't take long for the boy starts to come inside of his mouth. Ashton loves the bitter taste of his boy and he keeps sucking it until Michael's begs him to stop.

"Are you ok, love?" Ashton wipes his mouth with his hand and lay beside him giving him a small kiss on the mouth.

"Fuck, that was amazing. I think I just died." Ashton laughs and pulls Michael closer, holding the boy on his chest. They're both breathing hard.

"And I don't think I can't move ever again." Continues Michael, his voice hoarse and he rubs his face on Ashton's chest.

"Good. Let's not then." He smiles on Michael's hair and closes his eyes. Sleep time, he's tired and satisfied.

"Are you guys done? Dinner's ready." Comes a voice from the door. Calum.

"Cuddle with us, Cal," Michael sluggish whines. Not even opening his eyes.

"Yeah, lets nap before dinner," Ashton says and Calum can't say no to his boyfriends so he's on the bed in a second.

"I already showered. Gross, guys." But he pulls a blanket over them. Calum hugs Michael from behind and holds Ashton's hand.

"That's your fault for starting without me." Ashton locks their fingers together and with a deep breath, he starts to doze off. Michael hums getting more comfy and Calum squeezes them all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked?  
> Talk to me on tumblr: [mashlum](http://mashlum.tumblr.com).


End file.
